


Noise Complaint

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon who?, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Perceived Homophobia, Rough Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel (Supernatural), dean is emotionally intelligent, it’s literally one sentence don’t worry, the softest h/c i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: When Jimmy agreed to be roommates with his twin, this was not what he’d bargained for. He needed to talk to his brother about this shit.





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i’ve had this completed in my drafts for almost a year, but i didn’t want to post it because it has mentions of mental health stuff. a friend helped me edit some of the heavier things out so i would feel comfortable uploading it, and this is the final version. i don’t think it’s my best but i hope you guys enjoy it.

“Shit, Cas...”

“You like that, baby?”

“Mmm, yes... ohhh fuck.”

Jimmy listened to the sound of skin slapping against skin, the headboard banging into the wall. When he’d agreed to be roommates with his twin, this was not what he’d bargained for.

“Oh god, yes, fuck me, please, fucking pound me, oh fuck yes!”

For months, Castiel had spent hours on end with his boyfriend, having excessively loud sex. No sex could ever be so good that you felt the need to be practically sobbing. A little bit of dirty talk could up the mood, but Castiel and Dean were ridiculous about it. And daily? Really?

“Fucking take it, shit, take it-“

“Please, fill me up, Castiel, please- _oh fuck yessssss..._”

Jimmy barely resisted throwing his mug at the wall. He needed to talk to his brother about this shit. 

______________

The conversation was not going as Jimmy had hoped it would.

“Seriously? I thought you were past this!”

“No, Cas, you don’t get it-“

“I get it perfectly well!” Castiel shouted. “You told me you didn’t care that I was gay, and now you’re telling me you don’t want me to have my boyfriend over anymore because it’s quote unquote ‘weird’? You know how hypocritical that is?”

“I understand, but it’s not-“

“You don’t fucking understand! You never stopped being homophobic, you just got good at pretending. Years of this shit, you dancing around it, inviting me to church. I’ve never once asked you to keep your _straight_ relationships out of my face, so why the fuck can’t I get some goddamn respect?”

“I’m sorry, it’s not like that-“

“It is. It absolutely fucking is,” Castiel snapped. “I’m not going to tell Dean you don’t want him here, Jimmy. I am going to tell him that you’re homophobic and I don’t want him in that environment.”

In that moment, Jimmy could physically feel his heart shatter. “Cas, no,” he whispered, despair flooding his entire being. 

Castiel just laughed bitterly. “The ship has sailed, brother. I can’t trust you with this side of me anymore.” With that, he stormed out of their shared apartment, keys in hand.

Jimmy fell to his knees, eyes not leaving the door for a second, even when the tears began to stream down his face.

_______________

Dean jerked at the sound of pounding on his door. “Coming,” he called. He opened the door to reveal his boyfriend, looking away at the street. Dean smiled. “Hey baby, wasn’t expecting-... oh god. What happened?”

The second Castiel turned around, Dean had seen the pure agony in those eyes. His boyfriend’s face was carefully blank, but Dean could tell he was about to cry at any given moment. He ushered Castiel in, shutting the door behind them and seating them both on the couch.

“Come on, angel, talk to me,” Dean coaxed. A single tear slid down Castiel’s cheek, but his eyes never moved from their spot on the floor. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Just let it out and we can make it all better, okay?”

Castiel choked out a silent sob, and Dean immediately pulled his face into the crook of his neck. He could feel tears and snot soaking his shirt as Castiel immediately began to cry violently. He shook and hyperventilated and Dean knew he just had to get through it, but it hurt to not be able to help.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby,” Dean cooed. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you. I’m here, I’m here. We’re okay, angel. Everything is okay.”

Castiel babbled out _no_ over and over, and it took a lot for Dean not to cry with him right then. He’d never seen Castiel so broken. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Don’t say no, you’re okay, alright? I’m here, and you’re safe, and we’re gonna get through this. You can do it.”

Castiel’s crying slowly eased with Dean’s soft words. After a bit, he pulled away from Dean’s shoulder and wiped his messy face off on his sleeves. He looked at Dean’s soggy shirt and chuckled without humor. “Sorry,” he offered, voice still a little broken.

Dean smiled at him. “Don’t be.” He leaned in to kiss Castiel on the forehead. “I’m gonna go get you a cup of ice water, and you’re gonna take some deep breaths while I do that. Afterwards, I’m gonna set you up with Mulan and make you some chicken noodle soup. That sound good?”

Castiel nodded, another small tear falling out of his eye. He’d never felt this kind of emotion before. The only thought running through his head was _I love you_, and the thought was... just what he needed. He took deep breaths as he watched Dean go about the kitchen to get him water.

Dean set the cup down on a coaster in front of Castiel. It had a green bendy straw in it, Castiel’s favorite color. Looking at Dean as he set it down, all Cas could think was that he was in deep.

He didn’t take his silent eyes off of Dean when he grabbed his PS4 controller to open Netflix and start the movie, and Cas certainly kept looking when the man took his soiled shirt off on the way to his room. With his boyfriend out of view Castiel began to watch the movie, taking a glance at Dean when he came out. He was no longer shirtless, unfortunately, now wearing a soft grey AC/DC shirt, well-worn and faded from use.

He only took a few minutes to make up the chicken noodle soup, considering it was canned. Now was not the time to spend a couple hours cooking up fresh soup. Soon enough, he had two steaming bowls of soup in his hands, and Castiel watched him with a smile.

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything tonight.”

“No problem,” Dean said, a little smile on his face as well.

“Dean?” Castiel spoke, and Dean let out a little _hm?_ as he wrapped his lips around a spoonful of mouth-cooled soup. “I love you.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he slowly removed the spoon from his mouth. He put a finger up as he hastily swallowed, then took a quick breath. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said. The second time came easier, better.

A huge grin broke out on Dean’s face, and a little bubble of elated laughter rose up from his chest. “I love you too, Castiel Novak.”

Cas was sure his smile was just as dopey as Dean’s, but he didn’t care. For a moment, he could forget anything but this existed.

______________

When Dean awoke the next morning, it was slow and easy. In his ear he could hear the steady beating of Castiel’s heart, the slow breaths entering and exiting his lungs. Dean didn’t remember inviting Cas over, he usually...

Oh. His boyfriend had shown up at his door with a dark look in his eyes, the devestating kind. He never told Dean why, but it had to be something awful.

As if on cue, Castiel’s breathing jolted a bit and he groaned his way to the world of the living. Dean admired the stretch of muscles under his shirt, muscles so good for throwing Dean—

Nope. Bad timing, boner.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Dean said. The answering smile, the curve of sunlight on Castiel’s cheekbone, those gorgeous blue eyes... Dean was so lucky.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel replied. Dean tried not to be affected by the deep growl of his sleepy voice.

“Want some coffee?” Dean offered.

Castiel seemed to consider it for a moment, then shook his head. “We should talk about last night, first.”

Dean wanted to whine in favor of coffee, but he recognized how serious this was. “I’ll admit I’m curious as to why you had a panic attack, but I’m only willing to hear whatever you’re completely comfortable telling me.”

Castiel swept a hand down his face and shuffled up the bed a bit. “It’s Jimmy.”

“Is he okay?” Dean asked, squirming his way up to sit against the headboard as well.

Castiel chuckled bitterly. “He’s doing great. He’s getting everything he wanted.”

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t want you in our apartment anymore, and I don’t want you around him anymore. Easy.” Castiel’s face held nothing but disgust and betrayal.

“Wait, what? Why?” Dean asked. “I thought Jimmy liked me.”

“I thought so too,” Castiel agreed. “Until he sat me down on the couch, asked if we could keep our hangouts to your place. I asked him why, and he said ‘because it’s weird seeing him all the time when I know you’re-‘ and then waved his hand a bit and said ‘y’know’. I was appalled, rightfully so. I thought he was past his gays-are-going-to-hell shit, but I guess I was wrong.”

Dean stayed silent for a bit, before letting out a deep sigh. “Christ... I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Castiel insisted. “It’s not your fault my brother’s a bigot.” He spat the word, eyes dark.

“I don’t know how to express, really, what this feels like,” Dean said, slowly and carefully. “I don’t think I feel anger towards him the way you do, just disappointment. I thought he was different because you did, and neither you, nor him, gave me reason to believe he wasn’t.”

“I didn’t think I had any reason,” Cas said. “We’d stayed up all night a few times, just talking about it. He would tell me that he thought it was actually pretty cool, having a gay brother. That he thought it would be an opportunity to open his church up a bit, that his experience might change them.”

“But it looks like it’s the other way around,” Dean finished.

“Yeah,” Castiel sighed. “I wish he would’ve told me at one of those moments, that he would’ve just said, ‘I don’t know if I’m really okay with this yet, but I love you and I want to open my heart up to you’. Some God-fearing bullshit like that, something that wasn’t so...”

“Harsh?” Dean guessed.

Cas shook his head. “No, he wasn’t harsh with it. He looked frustrated, yeah, but mostly awkward. Nervous.”

“Was he seriously scared to tell you?” Dean asked, finally feeling a spark of anger. “As though him telling you would somehow be worse for him than it was for you? Like him shitting on you for something you can’t control is easy on you and not him?”

“Exactly,” Cas agreed. “It’s bullshit. It’s ridiculous how he just fucking... ugh.” He shook his head and buried his face into Dean’s neck. “I hate this.”

“That’s understandable,” Dean said, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “You have every right to be angry and offended. And you’re not gonna admit it without prompting, but there’s grief in there too.”

Castiel just nodded, silent for a bit as he soaked in the calming sound of Dean’s breaths, the scent of his skin, the calm and collected aura he always had. “You should be a therapist,” he said softly.

Dean hummed and smiled. “I don’t think so,” he decided. “I would get so attached to the patients. I couldn’t deal with that. Surrounding myself with pain and misery... I’d break.”

Castiel nodded again. “Yeah, I think I’d get that way too. I guess I just kinda see you as a big ball of understanding and trust and support. It makes me wish I could be that for you too.”

“You’ve done more for me than I think you understand,” Dean said. “You started by giving me confidence in myself sexually, and that just kinda evolved. You have me do things even when I’m a little scared, but you know my limits. And again, that’s not sexually. I mean like when you said I should tell restaurant servers when the kitchens get my order wrong. Just little things that make me believe in myself a bit more every day.”

Castiel felt his face split open into a sappy grin. “I love you.”

Dean turned to face him too, mirroring the smile. “I love you too.”

They met in a kiss, soft and sweet. It felt easy, how they fit together. Castiel couldn't think of much other than the fact that this was it, he’d found the one. Dean Winchester was forever, the man he’d never stop loving. Every moment he thought that, he felt more giddy.

Eventually his smile became too big for kissing to be reasonable. Dean looked at him and mirrored it, and they both broke into light laughter. They’d rested their foreheads together for one small moment before Castiel’s phone rang from near the laundry basket.

Dean kissed his cheek and pulled away, striding over to the loud device. “You take this,” he said, throwing it over, “and I’ll make coffee.”

Cas smiled as he watched Dean walking away, ignoring the phone for a moment. When Dean was out of sight, he answered without looking. “Hello?”

“Castiel,” Jimmy gasped. “Thank god. I’m so glad you answered. I wanted to give you time, but it’s really important that you just listen.”

“Jimmy...”

“No, please. Please listen, Cas,” he begged. “I just need to explain, it’s really not what you thought. I know it sounded bad, but I swear-“

“No, Jimmy,” Castiel snapped. He softened his voice before he spoke next. “Whatever you have to say, I’m not ready to hear it. I’m not ready for explanations. I’m not ready for excuses. I’m not ready for anything right now, because I’m hurting and all I want is to enjoy one single day with the man I’m in love with where all I need to think about is how happy we are.”

Jimmy stayed silent for a while, and when he spoke next Castiel almost didn’t hear him. “You’re in love with him?” His voice was soft and broken, and he sounded so small saying that.

“I know you’re disappointed, but that’s how it is.”

“I’m happy for you, really,” Jimmy said, once again desperate and scrambling. “That’s why I need to explain, I just-“

“No,” Castiel interrupted. He glanced up and saw Dean in the doorway, holding two mugs of coffee. “Jimmy, I’m gonna go. Please stop trying to push this conversation.”

“No no no no,” Jimmy cried. “Cas, don’t do this to me, please-“

Castiel pressed the button to hang up, then looked down at his shaking hands. Dean walked over, casual as ever, and set the mugs on his nightstand. He sat in front of Castiel and gently grabbed his hands.

“It’s okay, baby,” he spoke gently. Castiel barely heard him over the roaring in his ears, the pounding in his chest, the sound of Jimmy sobbing in his mind. “You can cry again if you need to let it out. You’re safe here. I’ll keep you safe and you’ll never be alone, no matter what.”

Castiel shattered. Over and over, he heaved wailing sobs, screaming and crying violently until his body was too exhausted to continue. Dean stayed with him the whole time, wiping up his tears and snot, easing his muscles as he thrashed wildly, whispering soft words of love whenever he thought Castiel to be mildly cognizant.

His kindness hurt nearly as badly as Jimmy’s cruelty.

________________

“Come on, come on, come on...” Jimmy muttered, pacing a trench through the floor as he called again.

“Jimmy,” Dean said, voice finally coming through. It didn’t matter how flat and angry it was. He was there. 

“Dean, he won’t listen to me and I understand but I need you to just sit here and let me get this out,” he begged. “He’s not giving me the opportunity and I- I just can’t, I really can’t-“

“Breathe, Jimmy,” Dean said. Jimmy did, inhaling a few deep breaths. “Good. I’m here until your brother wakes up again. Speak, and my mouth is going to be completely closed until you’re done. But I’m not going to push Cas to talk to you. Not after what I’ve seen.”

“What did you-? Oh no, fuck, he panicked. God dammit, I’m so fucking stupid. Of course he did. He’s always had those, and he was doing so much better. And I broke him because I’m a fucking idiot and I can’t do anything right.”

“Jimmy, stop that,” Dean said, bringing him back again. “Chill out a bit. Get a glass of water to drink while you speak so you can keep calm and just say what you need to say.”

Jimmy nodded, even though Dean couldn’t see him. He tried to be slow in his movements, casual, but he knew he was floundering around the kitchen. He grabbed a shitty plastic cup and filled it full of tap water, then chugged it down. Sure enough, it worked to slow his breathing a bit. He filled it up again and moved to the living room so he could sit on the couch.

“Okay,” he said. “So I told Cas I would prefer if you guys were to go to your house to hang out, because it made me uncomfortable seeing you guys all the time knowing how you guys are. He thought I meant gay, which makes sense, but that wasn’t what I meant. I was fucking... god, Dean. I was talking about how you fuck all the time.

“It’s not even the fact that it’s gay sex in particular, you guys are just so damn loud! I can literally be outside in the garden and sometimes I’ll still hear you. So no, it’s not that you’re gay, it’s the fact that you walk downstairs sweaty and limping every day after I know the exact way you’ve been cuffed to my brother’s bed taking his dick over and over! Yeah, maybe that’s uncool of me, but would you like to hear Sam’s girlfriend screaming for hours every day for him to make her come on his big cock?”

Jimmy finally released his breath, the air rushing out of him and taking the fight with it. “I’m sorry. I really am. I know this is all such bullshit, such a huge fight over nothing, but it’s been months and I had no idea it would end up with this misunderstanding. I... I need you to keep him safe until he’s ready to talk to me. I had no idea he was so bad, and I just love him so much... and you do too. I don’t trust him with anyone more than I do with you.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, voice gentle. “I love him and I’m going to keep him as happy as he can be for as long as he’ll let me. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re an asshole for this- not anymore, at least. It’s stupid but the Sam analogy made me get it a little more. I’d want Jess to keep him safe though, to love him with everything she had even if he decided to hate me with his dying breath.”

“Exactly,” Jimmy agreed, a tear coming down from his eye. “I’m gonna go cry out all these residual emotions, can you text me that he’s okay sometimes? I... I need that.”

“I’ll try,” Dean promised. “Get some food and water, then sleep. Cas wouldn’t have done any of that if I didn’t push him last night.”

Jimmy chuckled, sorrow and relief warring through him. “I don’t have a Dean to help me through my sad times. Goodbye, though. Thank you for... everything. Listening to me, to him, loving him, taking care of him. Being what I can’t be.”

“Get your self-pity out of my metaphorical handjob, Jimmy,” Dean teased. “I’ll talk to you later and I’ll keep you posted. See ya.”

“Bye, Dean.”

Jimmy sat back on the couch for a moment, head back and eyes pointed at the ceiling. A laugh bubbled up out of him, relief finally winning the war even as his tears fell faster.

_________________

Castiel woke up to the sound of an acoustic guitar playing something, a familiar song that he couldn’t yet place. As he dragged himself closer to the land of the living, he began to place it.

He heard Dean’s soft singing, a hummed mumble of the words. Dean told him he never sang while he played, but Castiel knew that wasn’t true, though he’d never say anything. Dean’s singing was clearly unintentional, just something that happened when he got so wrapped up in the music that he forgot he wasn’t the actual artist.

_”I’m a lucky man to count on both hands the ones I love,”_ Castiel joined, loving the way Dean’s cheeks filled with pink. His freckles stood out starkly on the flush, all kinds gorgeous. Cas sat up, letting the smile take his face over. “Keep going,” he prompted. 

Dean wiggled his picking fingers nervously and went back to the song. He started back to the beginning of the verse Castiel had interrupted. _“Some folks just have one, yeah, others they got none,”_ Cas sang, voice a bit too scratchy to capture the gentle vibe of the song.

_”Stay with me,”_ Dean joined, both of them sounding better than one. _”Let’s just breathe...”_

Dean and Cas met eyes in silly love-struck smiles, and Dean brought the song to a premature end. He set the guitar down gently, then walked over to join Cas on the bed. He plopped down close, laying sideways a few inches from him. 

Dean reached a finger up to poke Cas on the tip of his nose. “Boop” he whispered, and Castiel scrunched his face up in feigned offense.

“You’ll pay for that, freckles,” he promised, promptly closing the distance between them and kissing him soundly. Dean was surprised but not at all complaining, and he melted into it. He opened his legs up for Cas to roll on top of him and between them. “God, Dean, the way you make me feel,” he whispered. “Sometimes it’s like I’m not even human anymore. I almost feel like I’m... a vampire.”

He mock-growled and layered tickling bites all along Dean’s neck and shoulders, falling in love all over again with the sound of Dean’s laughter below him. He laid kisses down not long after, little apologies to all the spaces he’d nibbled for the sake of his cheesy joke.

“You’re such an ass,” Dean said, chuckles still wracking through him. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Castiel grinned.

“More than anything in the world,” Dean agreed, leaning up to kiss him again. This time he ran his hands down Castiel’s arms to grab his hands. He raised them above their heads, pinning his own to the bed, and laced their fingers together. “I hope I never stop,” he whispered, before pressing their lips together again.

_______________

Jimmy shuffled, dragging his hands down his legs to try to wipe the sweat off. It was useless. He considered knocking again, but he knew it was useless. A week of texts from Dean twice a day, “He’s fine.” Of course they knew it was him at the door.

Dean opened the door after too long, shirtless, his lips red and sloppy. He was looking down at his wallet and chuckling softly while he spoke. “I’ve only got a 20, keep the change.” He pulled out the bill and looked up, surprise immediately filling his face. “You’re not the delivery guy.”

“I’m not,” Jimmy confirmed. He looked at the ground, and when he spoke next he couldn’t stop himself from sounding small and pathetic. “Can I... can I talk to him? Can you ask him?”

Dean sighed, but nodded. “Cas?” he called, leaving the door open but walking into the house a bit. Jimmy heard a vague response, but couldn’t hear anything else for a few minutes. He heard a pair or footsteps coming back towards the door eventually, and he steeled himself to see Dean’s face full of pity.

“Dean says he’s spoken to you, and that I need to listen. So come in,” Castiel said. Jimmy’s head snapped up so fast he was surprised he didn’t hurt himself. His brother’s face was deliberately blank, but he himself was too drained to school his own features. The wave of relief made his entire body sag, and he had to fight off tears for what seemed to be the hundredth time. 

“Thank you,” he said, voice far more relaxed than he obviously was. He followed Cas into Dean’s living room, where the other man was sitting down on the couch. A dining room chair was sitting across from the couch, so Jimmy sat himself there while Castiel settled next to Dean.

They all sat for a while, silence like a thick blanket of awkward tension in the room. Dean broke it, saying, “You’ve got the mic, Jimmy.” 

He nodded and took a deep breath, crossing his legs in a poor attempt to hide the fidgeting of his hands on his lap. “Yeah. I know why you’re mad at me, and you have every right to be mad about that, but I swear it was a misunderstanding. I wasn’t talking about you being gay, I was talking about something else. I’ll get to that.

“I told you I didn’t mind that you were gay, that it didn’t change my love for you; I wasn’t lying then and I’m not now. So this whole thing isn’t about that. I got mad because Dean was over every day, getting pounded into the mattress, and I had to sit there and listen to every word, every moan, every goddamn breath through those thin-ass walls. I literally thought I was going to tear my hair out at multiple points. If you’re going to be mad, please be mad at me for being a prude, not because of something that isn’t true.”

When he finally looked up, he met his brother’s eyes and couldn’t find one specific emotion. Anger, confusion, guilt, shock: nothing stayed for longer than a moment. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he snapped. Jimmy flinched and dropped his gaze back to his hands. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. “You knew about this for a week and didn’t tell me? That whole damn time, you just let me sit there wallowing when I had no reason?”

“I told him to,” Jimmy answered before Dean could launch into an explanation. “I told him to let you wait this out, because we both thought you needed to get to a place where you were willing to listen. Do you seriously think you would’ve let me walk in here and talk to you a week ago? Let alone have your one safe space become somewhere that you were told, ‘you’re wrong’? It was better this way.”

Castiel glared a bit, but huffed. “You’re both fucking dicks.”

“I mean, yeah,” Dean muttered. Jimmy couldn’t stop the snort from blurting out of him, and Cas looked at Dean like he was a minute away from ripping his throat out with his teeth.

“Cas, I don’t expect you to just let go of this all right now. But can I hug you?” Jimmy pleaded.

Castiel glared at him, but the effect was lost by the softness in his eyes. “You’re coming to me.”

Jimmy grinned and hopped over, yanking his brother up to stand and hug him back. Castiel did after a moment, tentative. After a short moment, though, he gripped Jimmy tightly and buried his head in his twin’s shoulder. “I missed you,” Cas spoke, words muffled.

“I missed you too,” Jimmy agreed. He kissed Cas’ forehead and pulled away a bit, ending the hug. They both smiled at each other, fondness and relief finally breaking through Castiel’s angry shell. “And you too, Dean. I missed the sound of you howling like a cat in heat.”

“Oh my god,” Dean groaned. He heard two similar sets of laughter, and it kinda felt like they were okay.

________________

Dean’s mouth was uncomfortably dry, but he didn’t bother trying to wet it. Cas hadn’t thought it was funny when he called himself a pillow-biter, but apparently it worked to muffled his noises a bit.

Since the whole Jimmy debacle, a few changes had been made; they’d pulled Cas’ bed a few inches away from the wall so the headboard wouldn’t slam into it, they did most of their impact play at Dean’s house, they bought gags for Dean, and Cas was the primary dirty-talker. While it probably wasn’t perfect, Jimmy had deemed it good enough.

“So tight around my fingers,” Cas cooed. “I don’t really think you can take my cock, baby.” Dean whined in protest and shoved his hips up. “You think you can? Show me then.”

Cas pulled his fingers out and Dean lifted up to rest his weight on his knees. Shoulders pressed to the bed and ass is the air, he shook his raised butt around desperately. “You need it bad, don’t you?” Dean nodded, pushing his hips back towards Cas.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised. “If you really think you can take me, I’m not gonna go slow. I’m gonna split you open on my cock and wreck that pretty hole.”

Dean’s grip on the bedsheets wasn’t doing enough to ground him, so he grabbed onto the headboard instead. He wagged his hips around again, and Cas finally gripped one of his cheeks in a hand. Dean felt his body ease completely at the touch, worries gone at the touch of a hand.

“Mmm. If you say so, baby,” Cas said, and a moment later Dean felt the head of his cock line up. He fought to hold still, as the glide in was slower than he preferred. “So fucking hot inside.” The hand on his cheek squeezed, then spanked. Dean muffled his yelp into the pillow.

They both groaned appreciatively when Castiel was finally buried as deep as he could go. He moved his thumb to where they were connected, pressing down a bit on Dean’s stretched rim. Dean nearly sobbed. He wanted to beg Cas to fuck him, ask him to put his thumb in too and stretch him wide.

Cas pulled out slow, the way he always did after the first push, but this time he added a bit more lube before he thrust back in. Dean could feel some of it seeping out around Castiel’s cock, trailing cold and wet down his balls.

He groaned at the sensations, and that was apparently what Cas had been looking for. He stopped with the gentle easy rocking, changing to a hard pace. Dean heard the slap of their skin meeting more than anything else; not his muffled moans or Cas’ choked off groans could drown that out.

Dean had to pull away from the pillow, his mouth quickly filling up with saliva to compensate for the prior lack. He turned his head to the side and tried to muffle his sounds against his arm, but it didn’t do much. He could see Castiel at this angle, neck and chest flooded with sweat and flushed with exertion.

Castiel met his eyes and snarled, moving a hand from Dean’s hip to his hair. He used the grip to pull Dean up against his chest, and the white-hot spark of pain went straight to his dick. He let out a high keen, the noise jostled over and over with every thrust.

A hand covered his mouth, muffling the sounds he was making. “Keep it down, slut,” Castiel growled. “You know he’s allowed to knock on our door and yell at us now. Don’t want to have to stop, do you?” Dean’s cock jumped, and Castiel laughed breathlessly in his ear. “Bet you do. Little exhibitionist, you get off on it, don’t you?”

Dean shook his head, but he could feel himself getting closer with every word. “Want him to walk in here, don’t you? Watch you take it, all pretty and split open on my cock.” The next words were low and dark. “Bet you want him to fuck you too.”

Dean dug his nails into Cas’ biceps and screamed into his hand as pleasure rushed through every cell in his being. His eyes rolled back and he came hard, cock spilling onto the bed in time with every intense burst of pleasure that fell over him. Castiel still pounded into him steadily, groaning in his ear as his muscles tensed and released over and over.

He fell when he was finished, face falling back into the pillow. He kept his ass up and his back arched, encouraging Cas to keep going. “C’mon, Cas,” he said, voice coming out as a scratchy whisper. “Need you to use me.”

“Jesus,” Castiel hissed, gripping his hips and pounding harder, pulling him into every jarring thrust. “Fuck, Dean, so tight. So good for me. My good little whore.” Dean groaned, his spent cock twitching at the degradation. Cas said filthy shit like it was romance, and hell if it wasn’t.

In a series of swift movements, Cas pulled out of Dean and flipped him over onto his back. He crawled up so he was straddling Dean’s chest, the head of his cock positioned right over the man’s face. Dean watched, enraptured, as Castiel stripped his cock with a tight, rapidly moving fist. His mouth fell open, tongue out and ready to catch Cas’ load.

With a deep groan, Castiel shot thick streams of come onto Dean’s face. It painted every part of him; from his forehead to his chin, in and around his mouth, and some that even landed over Dean’s eye, which he’d thankfully closed in time. Dean watched as the man milked himself steadily through hot waves that visibly tightened and pulsated their way through his dick, forcing out another rope with each one. Eventually they eased up, twitching but no longer releasing anything, merely dragging out his pleasure.

Cas sat over him and panted heavily, head thrown back while he focused on recovery. Dean slid his tongue out, catching some of the come that had landed near the corner of his mouth. He licked it up and moaned at the subtle bitterness. Cas noticed and let out a low groan at the sight. His hand reached out to Dean, offering up fingers that had strands running down them. Dean cleaned them obediently, desperately, sucking down all he could get. Cas dragged a finger across Dean’s chin as well, bringing it to the man’s mouth. Slowly, his face was cleared of come, each drop being rightfully led onto his tongue.

When the job was finished, Cas leaned down and pulled him in for a kiss, sloppy and lazy but full of adoration nonetheless. Dean’s arms wrapped themselves up around Cas, holding him in place so he’d stay close.

He could hear Jimmy’s sigh of relief from the next room over. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i have some other complete or near-complete fics left still, so depending on how i feel, i might come back and upload them. just don’t count on it lmao. let me know if there’s any tags or warnings that need to be added, i’ll have someone get to them for me.


End file.
